Treehouse of Horror XXIV
Synopsis Individual Episodes Oh, the Places You'll D'oh! In a Dr. Seuss parody of The Cat in the Hat and Oh, the Places You'll Go, on Halloween night, the kids all have mumps and Marge leaves them alone with just one M&M each. The door opens later, revealing The Fat in the Hat (Homer). Grampa then berates the Fat who knocks him out. The Fat's "helpers" are revealed under his hat to dispose of Grampa. They fall to the floor, dead, due to lack of food, air, and water. The Fat pours gasoline on them and burns them, causing the house to blow up. The Bore-ax appears to them and reveals that he has sold out. The Fat throws him in a dustbin, they go through town with the Fat causing havoc all throughout. They then trick or treat at Burns' mansion, Mr Burns refuses and the Fat blows his house up, Burns then has his neck snapped by the Fat and is cooked, and given to "Homeless Hoos". At Moe's the Fat threatens to kill Moe because he has no candy and will not serve minors. After the kids complain about wanting candy, the Fat holds up a gun to Apu while the kids take all the candy. The Fat then forces Apu to spend time with his family. Later, the Fat kills Patty and Selma and passes out license plates to the crowd. He then blows up the Town Hall and releases the animals from the zoo. The kids grow scared and escape on a Three-Hump-Gumbamble/Humble Gumbamble, which eventually stumbles to the ground and passes out. They then get on a Krustiforous Krumble which is slaughtered by Sideshow Bob, they finally get a lift from the Bee-Man of Bumble. The Fat is at the house waiting for them, gloating that he's staying with them forever. But before he could finish Maggie then stabs Fat with his own umbrella straight through his back. The Fat is shown as a rug and the kids have candy stuffed in their mouths. Where Bart ends the story with the moral: "Yes Kids will get candy. Whatever you say." Dead and Shoulders In a parody of The Thing with Two Heads, Bart and Milhouse are flying a box kite near the airport. After Milhouse is taken to the hospital for severe pollen allergies, Bart is left alone and grows sleepy. He ties the kite's string around his neck and falls asleep. Arnie Pye flies through in his helicopter, the kite gets stuck on the side and Bart's head is sliced off. Bart wakes up with his head next to Lisa's, noticing that they are both joined at her neck. Lisa was originally against this, but Dr. Hibbert tells her that her brain is in full control of her and Bart's body. At home, Homer turns Bart's bedroom into a man-cave. On the door is a sign "No Girls...Or Boys attached to Girls". At school, Groundskeeper Willie accommodates for them by drawing an extra head on the bathroom stick-figure. Lisa shows Bart for show and tell and is praised by Ms. Hoover. However, the teacher berates Bart for showing Lisa for show and tell. At therapy, Bart and Lisa learn to like each other and become friends. However, Bart soon discovers that while Lisa is asleep he is in control of the body, so, to make sure that he will forever be in control, he slips some Nappien into her yogurt (and Homer pours the rest of the pills into his yogurt because he thinks they're mix-ins). After failing to cut Lisa's head off with Principal Skinner's car, he ties them to a log in a sawmill. Lisa wakes up and forces Bart's head over to the saw's path; his head is cut off. Lisa looks over at Bart gloatingly and does not notice the next saw, resulting in her head being sawed off too. Bart wakes up next to Selma, who is pleased now that she has a karaoke partner while Lisa's head ends up on Krusty's body and Lisa is forced to be Krusty's comedy partner. Dr. Hibbert is then shown to be connected to Dr. Nick. Freaks, No Geeks In a parody of Freaks, at Mr. Burnsum's carnival many spectators watch in awe as he presents many of his freaks, including Kang & Kodos, the Terrifying Callback (Bart on Selma's neck from the end in "Dead and Shoulders"), The Human Donkey (Nelson), Marguerite, an acrobat, Strong-Man Homer, who uses his tongue, and the scary freak , Moe. At the trailer park, Burnsum berates the freaks for leaving early, but Marguerite stands up for them. Homer then orders her back to his side, revealing they are to be married to the freaks. After Mr Burnsum and Strong-Man Homer leave, Moe and the freaks thank Marguerite for standing up for them. She tells them never to give up hope and kisses Moe on the cheek, he falls in love with her. Lenny and Carl advise Moe to ask Marguerite out, but he knows he can never compete with Strong-Man Homer. Lenny, however, reminds him of his emerald ring. Upon hearing this, Strong-Man Homer makes Marguerite marry Moe instead, of telling her that he is dying. The Freaks accept her as one of them and Moe and Marguerite are officially married. Marguerite catches Strong-Man Homer pouring poison into Moe's wine glass and loses respect for him. Strong-Man Homer sadly walks out of her trailer but discovers Mr. Burnsum's body hanging from a tree after being murdered by the freaks. They emerge from the shadows with hammers and knives shouting "One of us! One of us!" They tar and feather him from the neck down, transforming him into the latest freak show presentation - "The World's Strongest Duck. Then, in a parody of How I Met Your Mother, the scene cuts to the present where it is revealed that the whole story was told by Homer of how he met Marge. Category:Episodes